This invention concerns a metallic pigmented polymeric dispersion which, when it is applied to a substrate and dried, results in a dry coating having excellent metallic glamor upon the substrate. Metallic glamor or metallic two-tone are interchangeable and synonymous terms used in the coating art to indicate that property of a metallic pigmented coating which causes the intensity of light reflected from the coated substrate to vary markedly according to the angle from which it is observed. Excellent metallic glamor is a very desirable property for many coating applications and especially for automobile finishes. This is especially so since many people find that coatings exhibiting metallic glamor are more asthetically desirable than ones that do not exhibit metallic glamor.
Previously, it has been difficult and in many cases impossible to achieve good metallic glamor in coatings formed by spraying a metallic pigmented organosol onto a substrate and subsequently evaporating the continuous phase of the organosol. For purposes of this invention, the term organosol is used to mean a dispersion of a polymeric material in an organic liquid. The polymeric material is referred to as the dispersed phase and the organic liquid is the continuous phase. Organosols can also contain polymeric dispersing agents.